


Metal Chains and Flower Crowns

by AJPets



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Flower Child Jack, Flower Crowns, Gang Leader Geoff, M/M, Nerd Jack, Nerd Kerry, Nerd Lindsay, Nerd Michael, Nerd Ray, Nerd Ryan, Principal Burnie, Punk Arryn, Punk Barbara, Punk Gavin, Punk Geoff, Punk Griffon, Punk Meg, Punk Miles, Teacher Joel, Vice Principal Gus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJPets/pseuds/AJPets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff is the toughest, roughest kid at school and the notorious gang leader of Cock Bites, the troublesome group of kids on campus always starting fights and causing problems. He drinks liquor he's not supposed to have and is covered with black ink and silver piercings. Talk shit behind his back or about any of his crew members, you're bound to pay the price.</p><p>Jack is a quiet, soft spoken student with good grades and a bright future. He follows all the rules and turns in all his homework on time. He keeps to himself and doesn't wander too far outside his comfort zone. Most of the time, he can be found studying under a cherry blossom near the corner of school grounds and if he sometimes makes flower crowns, no one really needs to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatmavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/gifts).



> This would have been finished earlier if I wasn't so lazy, I want to sincerely apologize to thatmavin, who has been so patient with me. I'm sorry I tortured you with this idea across Skype and that it took so long for me to write, ugh. Hopefully updates won't take so long..

Smiling maliciously, Geoff wipes the blood off his cheek with the already stained sleeve of his black leather jacket. He only succeeds in smearing the dark crimson, leaving brutal streaks across his tanned skin. Licking his lips to rid them of their red metallic coating, he takes another step towards his stumbling opponent, his merciless grin only widening. 

 

The quarterback in front of him looks ready to run, panicked eyes scanning the student body surrounding them and looking for an escape. Every time Geoff makes to move towards him, the bumbling idiot struggles to do the opposite, taking a cowardly step backwards into the roaring crowd behind him, only to be forced towards the center of the circle again every time.

 

The horde of students around them feels massive, like a giant, quivering wave. Their arena suddenly morphs into a tiny island in the middle of nowhere, the dull concrete under his feet crumbling into tiny grains of grey sand and the raging swarm of kids surrounding them is now the foaming tide, roughly shoving them back to shore if they stray near the angry waters. 

 

The mirage he’s created only helps him focus, imagining the ground giving way under his feet as he shuffles closer to his enemy. The weakened football player trembles and the hands keeping him in the ring change to restless waves, pounding on his back and keeping him on land. Geoff sneers at Bruce’s frightened expression and he can't resist taunting. 

 

"Jesus, I'm so fucking forgetful today. What was it you called me earlier?" Geoff asks, feigning innocence. Grabbing the jock by the collar of his letterman, he yanks the pathetic excuse of a threat to his feet, relishing in the tiny whimper that breaks past his busted lip and the gang leader smirks wider. With his free hand, Geoff gently slaps Bruce's cheek, enjoying the way he flinches under the light touch and he gives a breathy laugh, one that doesn't at all fit the circumstances.

 

He's perfectly aware of how smug he must look, but then again, he has every right to be. With the school's most valued player shaking beneath him, cowering like a dog, Geoff can practically feel his ego growing. 

 

His grip still tight on the front of Bruce's coat, Geoff shoves the jock into the mass of teenagers, pleased when they part like the Red Sea in his presence. They only have to move a few feet before Bruce's back meets the stone wall, his head hitting the brick with a sickening thunk that makes several onlookers wince and Bruce himself moans, but for the most part, Geoff ignores it. 

 

"Hey, hey, come on, don't pass out on me just yet." He coos, grabbing the quarterback's jaw and roughly forcing him to make eye contact, glaring until he looks up to meet his dark, smoldering gaze, body still trembling with embarrassment and shame, maybe just a little bit of fear. And Geoff feels powerful this way, knowing he can bring someone so strong to the breaking point and watch as they crumble to a frail shell of their former selves.

 

His knuckles press into the hollow of Bruce’s throat, threatening to crush his airway every time he struggles to break free or defy him. 

 

“G-geoff, please! I-i didn’t-,” Bruce tries to say, voice cracking around the words as he tries to beg for release, willing to grovel for his freedom, but with the slight press of his thumb against the teen’s frail windpipe, he’s sent sputtering and struggling for breath. 

 

He hushes Bruce in a soothing manner, one used for startled children and distressed newborns and when Geoff compares the two, he can’t spot any differences. Tears are pooling at the corners of the boy’s murky green eyes, resembling the sludge at the bottom of a filthy pool or the grimy moss on a pond stone. His nose is running like a leaky faucet, a gross combination of mucus and blood as it clings to his chin, threatening to drip. Geoff wonders if Bruce is actually too scared to clean the mess off his ugly mug and just knowing the football star, Bruce Greene, is too fucking terrified to wipe the snot off his face is one of the funniest things he’s ever seen.

 

Before he can make a snide remark about the player's new cowardly attitude, a shrill scream fills the air, the sharp, high pitch of a whistle. The crowd immediately dispersed, running like rats when revealed to the light and desperately searching for dark corners to hide in. It reminds him of the way a cue ball hits the rack, starting the game and setting everything in motion. This feels kinda like that, except everything is coming to a grinding stop instead.

 

"Geoff, release Mr. Greene this instant!" A familiar voice growls and just from the angered formality in his tone, Geoff knows it must be Joel. 

 

With a exasperated sigh, he lets Bruce fall to a pile on the rough, grainy cement, watching with disinterest as Bruce scrambles to his feet and stumbles away, limping slightly. Geoff is still grinning when he feels a heavy hand on his shoulder and he doesn't need to look to know Joel is glaring at him disapprovingly. The teacher sighs and Geoff is seriously hoping he won’t have to suffer through another speech about how violence is never the answer, but the second he sees Mr. Heyman’s apologetic expression, Geoff groans, knowing he won’t be spared. 

 

With a disgruntled grumble of his own, Joel takes his elbow and tugs him along, a routine they’ve had since he was a sophomore and long since gotten used to, knowing it probably wouldn't change until he had long since graduated. 

 

Leading them down their usual hallway towards the attendance office, Geoff blurs out Joel’s recycled lecture about being a responsible student and tolerating others in favor of watching what little activity there is in the corridor because anything could be better than listening to Heyman’s futile attempt of converting him into that star student he’s hoping he’ll be. A dream he should have given up a long time ago, in his opinion.

 

There are very few people wandering the halls, which is a little strange considering there's usually at least a gaggle of girls walking around, their heels clicking on the linoleum. But there are only a few stranglers at their lockers, picking up books for their next classes early so they won't have to deal with the bustle of students. Aside from Joel's droning, Geoff can only hear the slam of locker doors and the squeak of sneakers, maybe a hushed conversation if he concentrates. 

 

He's never liked the school like this, all quiet and empty, like it's been abandoned or something. Geoff would rather visit a haunted house than an abandoned school, honestly.

 

"You're not even paying attention, are you?" Joel sighs and he reluctantly ending his pointless rant. 

 

Geoff looks up at him with fake sympathy, furrowing his eyebrows and accenting the metal spike in his right brow and unintentionally showing of the new monroe piercing decorating his lip, coupled with his two silver spider bites. He’s never really been ashamed of his piercings and has never seen a reason to be, so he wears them proudly. It’s safe to say he’s lost a few job opportunities because of them and his tattoos, but he’d rather be unemployed than have to change himself just to get some trash minimum wage job that only pays seven dollars an hour that he’ll probably only have for a week anyway.

 

That’s not to say he doesn't want other people’s opinions on them either, so when Joel sees the hopeful gleam in the troublemaker’s eyes, he groans, knowing the look all too well.

 

Geoff steps in before Joel can refuse his much appreciated criticism, breaking from his loose hold to walk backwards in front of him. It’s almost a second nature to him at this point, he’s done this so many times and without the fear of bumping into any walls or other students in the near empty hall. 

 

“Don't give me that look, just tell me what you think," Geoff pleads, letting his bottom lip jut out in a slight pout. 

 

Joel sighs heavily and stops, Geoff mirroring him and pausing as well. He leans forward a bit to inspect the new piercing and Geoff stays still, letting his friend/counselor get a look at the shiny bulb. After another second or two, Joel stands up straight again, appearing as though he’s deep in thought before he speaks again.

 

“I think whoever did the spider bites was more experienced, but it definitely looks good enough to prevent infection,” he muses, tilting his head to the side as if he were an expert in facial piercings.“ I still like the black one the best.”

 

The pierce he’s referring to was his first, a small metal spike through his eyebrow and he has to admit, it’s his favorite too. Maybe because it was his first real act of defiance against his deadbeat dad, the first time he’d blatantly gone against one of his orders. He can still remember the sharp pinch and the numbness that followed. It was almost like pricing yourself with a needle, but rather than jumping away from the pain, you sit still until it’s been pushed through the skin instead.

 

Geoff touches the piercing thoughtfully as he mulls over Joel’s commentary, gently pulling at it against his better judgement as he thinks. 

 

“Now that I’ve offered my expertise, can we just go to the office and get you a detention slip or something?” Joel asks in a bland tone, looking tired and bored. “I really don’t need to get in trouble with Mr. Burns again, ok?” He sighs, rubbing his eyes.

 

Geoff noticeably perks up because Joel is the softest teacher in the school and to hear he actually got on Burnie’s bad side is an astonishment all it’s own. He picks up the pace when Joel starts walking again, fast, long strides towards the front office. 

 

“You got in trouble? Really?” He asks with surprise, eyebrows raised high in disbelief. “Joel Heyman, Burnie Burns’ bitch, got in trouble?” Geoff grins, even though his sore jaw aches and protests against the action, though his dark eyes still manage to shine with mirth.

 

The cross, unamused look Joel gives him as a result is enough to make him laugh, loud and boisterous. 

 

“You sound like a fucking walrus,” Joel grumbles, hugging a corner as the hall takes a sharp turn and Geoff has to jump out of the way to keep from running head first into the wall. He only smirks knowingly as he continues to trail behind his ‘authority figure’, each step taking them closer to Burnie’s office. Any other kid in his situation would be shaking in their sneakers, but Geoff’s visited Burns’ office so many times, he's long since gotten over the intimidation and fear the simple room once held for him.

 

"No need to be snippy." He teases, easily falling into step beside the man and ignoring his sour expression. Geoff playfully bumps shoulders with Joel, trying to break him from his cranky shell and lighten the mood a little before he stops beating around the bush entirely, too impatient to actually wait and let the suspense build.

 

“So, what did you do?” Geoff tries to sound casual, but his eager excitement is impossible to hide and his voice holds that sing-song tone to it.

 

With a sigh, Joel runs a hand through his disheveled hair, only making it messier in his attempt to tidy it up. Realizing he's not going to get too far in his endeavor, Joel stops and let's his gaze drop to the floor instead, the school's entire layout printed into the back of his skull and making it virtually impossible for him to crash into anything.

 

“I yelled at a student, alright?” He immediately looks away, ashamed. 

 

Geoff just stares at Joel blankly for a seconds before his forehead creases and he groans, glaring at the teacher as if he’s been betrayed. “That’s all? Joel, teachers yell at students all the fucking time, it’s no big deal.”

 

Joel looked to Geoff as if he were insane, eyes wide and unbelieving before his face falls once again. He runs a hand over his face again and Geoff is starting to think it’s a habit.

 

“I didn’t yell at just anyone, Geoff.” Joel sighs, his eyes closed as they continued walking down the hall. “It was Jessica Whitewall.”

 

He noticeably winces and shakes his head sympathetically, though he gives the man a disapproving glare beforehand. Joel only groans louder.

 

“Dude, you yelled at the disabled kid?” He asks, sounding like a parent about to punish their child. “Why would you yell at the nice girl with down syndrome?” Geoff is really trying not to sound so much like a nanny, but just- really?

 

“I didn’t mean to!” The teacher intervenes and Geoff remains silent as Joel tries to defend himself. “It’s just that no one in first period was listening and I just got so frustrated and angry so I yelled.. And she was right in front of me.” He sighs again, another habit Joel seems to have picked up. “She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, ok?”

 

Geoff doesn't say anything, paying attention to the tiles as they pass by.

 

“I guess she told her parents because Mr. Burns called me into his office to talk about my behavior..” Joel trails off and Geoff doesn't need anymore of an explanation. He’s had his fair share of proper etiquette meetings with the school’s psychologist and knows how it feels to get talked down to.

 

Joel stops abruptly and it’s not until now that he realizes they’ve arrived at Burnie’s office. 

 

Geoff looks up at the once imposing plaque on the plain wooden door, the thin slit window he once feared as a freshman because of the punishment he might receive on the other side. Now he feels nothing, no fear or nervousness, just a bored, maybe numb sensation. 

 

“Well, you know the drill by now.” Mr. Heyman mummers, staring at the principal’s name across the weathered wood with apprehension, like he’s the one about to enter the room instead of him.

 

“Yeah. See you next time?” Geoff asks, offering his fist and waiting expectantly for Joel to mimic the gesture. The teacher chuckles, but curls his fingers into a tight ball as well, bumping fists briefly and pushing his hands back into his pockets. “I’d rather there not be a next time at all, but yeah, I guess so.” 

 

“Try not to yell at anymore school girls, ok?” Geoff calls over his shoulder, his hand already wrapped around the door’s metal handle as he smirks at Joel’s retreating figure. He only gets a single finger in response and laughs as he enters the familiar room, greeted by the familiar decor and the welcoming smell of old leather. 

 

Mr. Burns sits in his usual seat on his side of the desk with the same stern, calculating glower as always and Geoff smiles. Just another day at school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry. This chapter took longer than expected and I have nothing to blame other than my own laziness. So please, take it. *throws the chapter at you*

 

Deep down, Jack knew just staring at the pages of his trigonometry textbook wouldn't be enough to help him pass next week's exams, but actually trying to understand the complex equations was giving him a headache. He puts down another sticky note to mark the page and closes the heavy book with a sigh, gently rubbing his eyes to give them a rest. But complicated formulas still clutter his thoughts and with a tired groan, he looks up at the branches of the blossom tree.

 

It was mid spring in Texas and by all standards, the tree should’ve been in full bloom already, but the tiny buds were still closed, only a few early risers had opened their delicate, pink petals so far. Jack didn’t mind though, admiring the way sunlight streamed through the tree’s broad canopy, light catching on the bronze leaves. The school kept the bees under control, but a few still buzzed through the thin branches, hoping to find the source of the lovely fragrance before flying away when they realized none of the flowers were actually in bloom.

 

Jack thinks back to when he first found this place as a timid freshman, too afraid to take initiative and make friends at his new school, intimidated by the huge campus and towering seniors. Back at his middle school, he didn’t really have anyone to talk to either and often took refuge in the library. He still misses the tall ceiling and lofty bookshelves, all the reading nooks and bean bag chairs. It was a lot quieter than the tiny library here, usually always crammed with students and overflowing with loud chatter.

 

For the first week, he kept to himself, a loner in a sea of social butterflies. Every once in a while, someone would come up to him, try to make polite conversation. Every time, Jack would stutter through a greeting and with every inquiry, he’d reply with a simple yes or no answer, barely supplying a response when their questions grew more elaborate. It didn’t take long for them to realize they weren't going to get anywhere any time soon, but Jack was ok with that. He liked being by himself anyway. Soon no one tried to talk to him anymore, but not in a way that was purposely mean or rude. More like he’d become invisible.

 

It wasn’t too long after that when he found his little sanctuary, the secluded garden tucked away behind the school. Jack had stumbled upon it by accident one day exploring the school grounds when he found a little space between the science building and the property fence. The entrance was a chain link fence gate covered with garden vines so thick, it was almost impossible to open, but with a little maneuvering and the severing of a few unfortunate plants, he was able to push through easily enough. And on the other side was something he hadn’t expected to find.

 

According to the grounds keeper, the school had a garden club once upon a time ago and the administration had raised enough money to supply the school with a plot of land big enough for the class. Apparently, it hadn’t caught on as well as they’d thought it would. Now it was left abandoned, only maintained by the paid garden hand that visited every month or so to keep the shrubbery under control, mowing the grass when it grew too tall or picking out weeds near the overgrown flowerbeds.

 

From what Jack could tell, the plants had only flourished in their time alone.

 

The first thing he noticed, or rather, was captivated by, was the tall, flowering cherry tree. It had grown slightly slanted, angled towards the sun and away from the science building's looming shadow. It’s fragile pink flowers rustled in the gentle breeze, threatening to fall. The dark, elegant branches twisted like snakes, stretching over the rest of the garden and effortlessly defying gravity.

 

Jack had never seen a cherry blossom in person, only ever in pictures and paintings. His part of town didn’t have any as far as he knew, so it was quite a sight for one to be growing right behind his school. As beautiful as the tree was, Jack’s attention was drawn to the other flowers, which seemed to cover whatever available space was left.

 

Red poppies and white daisies grew alongside each other in a corner near the stone wall, simple in their beauty. Violet tulips and yellow daffodils dominated another, having completely taken control of their small territory. And all around, roses grew, all in different colors and blindingly beautiful. He walked around the garden’s perimeter in a weightless daze, counting the various hues and shades of each bush until he was positive he had every possible color.

 

Orange, lavender, coral, pink, white, yellow, and red. Seven colors in total. This little plot of land was like his own little garden of Eden, covered in beautiful flowers and separated from the rest of the world. A safe haven.

 

It almost felt like he’d been blessed, as if some unknown deity had looked down and seen his sad, isolated situation, and had been kind enough to grant him a small utopia all his own.

 

He’d spent the rest of the lunch break under the tree with a pencil and a journal, jotting down notes about the dainty, pink flowers, describing their appearance in vivid detail with hopes to later name what kind of cherry blossom it was.

 

Jack came back the next day with a backpack full of books, each one on the subject of plants and the seasons they flowered and how to identify different species by color, size, and shape. He spent hours in those books, learning about the flowers in his little paradise and how to take care of them. In a few days, he was able to name every plant in the garden using it’s scientific title and had memorized the families they belonged to.

 

It soon became a hobby of his, studying different flowers and trees he encountered on a daily basis and researching them before he added them to his notebook. Jack liked to call what he did plant cataloging and was rather proud of all the information he already had in the leather bound book.

 

Over the course of a few weeks, Jack had managed to gain a small group of friends, but he always had preferred quality over quantity anyway. He can still remember meeting Michael, forced into one of the last seats in the crowded library. They’d connected over the Guinness record book Michael had been flipping through, laughing at the more ridiculous ones and staring in awe at the videogame records. From there, he’d been introduced to Ray and Lindsay and Ryan until he’d suddenly found himself surrounded by wonderful people that actually liked talking to him, that genuinely enjoyed his company and cared about him.

 

That’s not to say he stopped visiting the garden either. Sometimes things got too complicated when it came to friends and he couldn’t always handle the stress of a fight or the tension they caused, so he often took refuge in the garden’s calming silence.

 

Which was why he was here at the moment.

 

The situation wasn’t the easiest to understand, but from what he could tell, there had been a big argument about video games, the squad had divided into two sides, and now there was some kind of war going on. He was stuck in the middle of it, which meant there were a lot of awkward conversations and unnecessary tension he had to deal with. So until this feud blew over, Jack would be spending a lot of time here instead.

 

With a sigh, he leans back against the the sturdy tree, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he relaxes further. He can’t even bring himself to think of opening another textbook, even though he has five other classes he could study for, two of which he has tests in. There’s a book in his backpack as well, but Jack knows for a fact he’d spend the rest of the lunch break staring at one page rather than actually reading a single word. Jack grins, knowing exactly what he wants to do.

 

He shuffles through his backpack for a second or two until his fingers find the familiar handle of his scissors and he pulls them out carefully, making sure he doesn't cut himself. Jack sets them on the ground beside him before he gets to his feet and picks them up again, walking towards the familiar patch of flowers.

 

Jack makes sure not to step on any of the daisies as he approaches them, tip toeing around them with practiced footsteps. He sits down again, this time beside a cluster of red poppies. Touching the soft petals gingerly, he makes sure not to accidentally pulls one off, having made the mistake many times before. With a quick snip, Jack cuts the dainty flower free and repeats the action several times over until he’s holding a small bouquet.

 

He does the same thing with the daisies and the tulips and the daffodils, but leaves the roses alone, knowing better than to try and cut them without a proper pair of shears and gloves, unless he wanted a fistful of thorns. Not that he would have had the heart to cut them anyway.

 

Jack returns to the cherry tree, arranging his new collection of flowers on the grass into neat piles. With three different blooms in hand, he carefully starts to braid their stems together, his fingers working by memory as he weaves into one chain. As they grow shorter, Jack adds more flowers and continues the simple pattern.

 

Even when he was younger, Jack could remember making flower crowns with his sister. Sitting out in the front yard and picking dandelions for her, then watching mesmerized in a way only a child could be as she twisted the flimsy weeds into something beautiful. He’d pleaded with her to teach him, stomping his feet and pouting until she gave in. Jack didn’t see his sister as often now a days. She had her own plans and new friends, not to mention college. It made him feel just a little closer to her this way, as silly as it was.

 

In his hands, he held the finished tiara and Jack couldn’t help the pride he felt in his chest looking at it.

 

It was definitely the best one he’d ever made and narrowed it down to the years of practice. The flowers Jack had chosen were in full bloom, their petals spread out and open. They covered the green stems perfectly, you wouldn’t have know they were there unless you actually held it yourself.

 

With a playful giggle, Jack puts the crown on himself, his smile only widening as it settles on his hair. It’s light and he can barely feel the gentle weight. He probably wouldn’t even know it was there if he couldn’t see the petals.

 

The ear-splitting sound of the piercing school bell tore him from his thoughts, the loud sound ringing off the walls.

 

With a start, Jack clambers to his feet like a frightened deer, scrambling for his books and scissors, quickly shoving them in his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder as he dashes for the garden’s gate. It slams shut behind him and the frightening sound only has Jack running faster.

 

He’s usually so much better keeping track of time, it didn’t seem possible he’d actually forget about it. To make matters worse, he can’t even remember if that bell was for the end of lunch or if it was the warning bell, meaning class was about to start. Either way, he starts sprinting faster, flower crown still in place atop his head.

 

 _‘I can’t be late, I can’t be late, I can’t be late.’_ The thought runs through his mind like a mantra, a broken record as he skids around other students, giving rushed apologizes as he presses on, feet flying underneath him. His next class is at the third floor on the other side of campus and Jack really can’t risk being late to Mr. Hullum’s class.

 

He reaches the main building and takes the steps up two at a time until he’s pushing past the double doors and into the crowded hallway. Jack doesn't stop to consider the fact that he’s getting weird looks and if he did pause to think about it, the reason would be fairly obvious.

 

A kid nearly six feet tall and built like a linebacker, charging down the hall wearing a flower crown was sure to attract a little attention. But it also guaranteed a clear path because no one was particularly fond of getting run over either. So Jack was a little more than surprised when he made a head on collision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Already going to bed because it's 1:23 am* Thank you guys for being patient and dealing with me, I hope you enjoyed the update. Please pray for a faster one next time. *Faints*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls in shamefully* I am so, so, sorry this chapter took so long. I recently just moved and then school started and I barely had time to sleep, much less write, with all the boxes I was moving and all the homework I have lately. But don't worry, this story definitely isn't canceled, I'm sorry for the unannounced hiatus and I hope you can forgive me. 
> 
> Sorry the updates are still short, but without any further explanation, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

By now, Geoff was seriously starting to wonder why they even bothered sending him to the office anymore.

 

There were only so many punishments they could give a highschool student and, really, what were two hours of detention gonna teach him? If he got in enough fights, he’d be rewarded with some quality alone time? Suspension was basically a week away from people he could barely stand. Sounded more like a vacation to him.

 

Sure, he still had to do whatever his teachers assigned, but he'd end up doing all the work anyway, so it’s not like it was that much of a problem to begin with. And fortunately for him, Mr. Burns seemed to have realized that.

 

With a sigh, the principal presses his thumb and forefinger to his temples, effectively hiding his disappointed expression. He can't clearly see Burnie's face, though Geoff doesn't need to see it to know the look is far from positive.

 

This was a situation he’d found himself in many times before; explaining a fight and what happened, how he was provoked (because Geoff wasn’t the asshole that went looking for a fight, he just finished whatever shit was started), and ultimately being dealt a week’s worth of detention, along with a warning that fell on deaf ears.

 

Instead of handing him the red slip he’d been expecting, the principal folded his hands on his desk and glared at him sternly. That alone is enough to make him suspicious, but if Geoff has learned anything after countless fights, it was how to keep a straight face and, really, he was better at it than he'd like to admit.

 

"Geoff, there really isn't much I can do in this situation," Burnie starts, expression neutral, "You're a smart kid with a lot of potential, but you can't graduate if you don't bring up your citizenship."

 

“Well, come on, there must be something, right?” He asks, sitting up in his chair, trying not to look worried. “Can’t I just do community service or something?”

 

Burnie shakes his head and looks at him sympathetically, hands still tucked together neatly on the dark wood. “No, you have to change your behavior here on school grounds and an afternoon out in the sun picking up trash isn't going to change that.” He stands, walking over and placing a large hand on his shoulder. Geoff tries not to jerk away from the light touch, but the last thing he wants is pity.

 

“Geoff, if you really want to make it past your senior year, you need to clean up your act. You can’t be in here every other day because you got in a fight.” Mr. Burns clarifies. As if the problem wasn't already obvious. “People are always going to be around to put you down and talk shit behind your back, but you gotta learn to ignore them. Be the better person.”

 

Geoff snorts, rolling his eyes. “But I’m not the better person. I’ve never _been_ the better person.”

 

Burnie barely acknowledge his statement and continues to speak as if he hadn’t said anything at all. “ Ok, you’re not the better person. But only because you don’t want to be. The only thing stopping you from being a good student is yourself. You don’t have to go around fighting everyone with a stupid opinion.” The principal sighs, pulling at his hair. Joel’s bad habits seem to be rubbing off on everyone today. “And unfortunately, there are a lot of them."

 

With a huff, Geoff sinks even further into the office chair he's sitting in, slouching and toeing at the floor. He knows Burnie is right and even though he'd rather not admit it, Geoff allows a defeated sigh to pass his lips.

 

Either way, it was enough acknowledgement for Burnie to continue, walking back around the desk to sit down in his chair again.

 

“I think you got the point of this meeting. You’re dangerously close to failing and whether or not you graduate, that’s up to you. Just change your attitude, keep your grades where they’re at, and you’ll be fine.” Mr. Burns concludes, his hands once again folded in front of him. “You are dismissed.”

 

Slinging his old backpack over one shoulder and grumbling irritably under his breath, Geoff doesn't bother with formalities and leaves without so much as a halfhearted wave.

 

The halls are already crowded when he exits the main office, freshmen rushing past in a hurry to reach their class on time and seniors ambling along without a care, chatting with any passing students. As soon as he's noticed, the atmosphere changes almost immediately, an almost visible tension settling in over the student body.

 

His reputation was well known on campus and as a result, he's both respected and feared by his peers. It's a strange combination that's lead to plenty of awkward interactions and half the time, just tapping someone on the shoulder and asking for a pencil makes them flinch. Somewhere between knocking the teeth out of Jeremy's mouth and almost breaking Blaine's arm, it became obvious messing with Geoff was a very bad idea.

 

So he's not too surprised that just walking through the crowd, people make a path for him, sticking closer to the walls as he strolls past. It wasn't something he noticed immediately, more of an observation he’d made over time.

 

Freshmen would avoid him entirely as if he were road kill and sophomores were much the same way, just subtle skidding around him when passing in the hall. Juniors and seniors regarded him with a mutual respect, but were still no less fearful that they’d be the next one he snapped on.

 

Although it was a little strange at times, knowing most of the school felt threatened by him, it was definitely easier getting to classes. Or in this case, the nurse’s office.

 

His cuts aren’t as bad as last time, though he’s positive he’ll have a bruise the size of a tennis ball on the side of his head. By now, Geoff’s used to the cuts on his knuckles, most of the blood already dry and crusted on his fingers. Being careful not to move his hand too much, he reaches up to touch his cheek, eyes snapping shut at the sharp pain. When he pulls his hand back, his fingertips are smeared with liquid crimson.

 

Geoff can't even remember getting punched in the face or feeling any pain. Must've been the adrenaline or something.

 

When he's suddenly knocked to the floor, the loud "Fuck!" he yells is more out of surprise than actual pain. By the time Geoff hits the floor, he's already getting up to fight and beat the shit out of whatever asshole decided picking a fight would be a bright idea.

 

Standing, he leaves his forgotten backpack on the floor, already taking a fighting stance when he hears someone else curse.

 

"Ah, fucking Christ!"

 

It takes him a few seconds to target who exactly said it, as the hall traffic has completely stopped, but one person is noticeably out of place and once his eyes land on him, Geoff's only thought is _'Holy shit.'_

 

The kid in front of him is beautiful, with bright ginger hair and soft, round cheeks. He's about an inch or so taller than him and built like a log cabin, strong and sturdy, a little pudgy around the edges. Despite his intimidating appearance and the fact that he could probably take down any one of the kids on the wrestling team, the guy reminds him more of a teddy bear than an athlete. Geoff tries not to stare, but when he gets a clear view of the boy’s eyes, a mix between shimmery hazel and captivating green, it really can’t be helped. Tied together in a neat little bow with his pretty flower crown, it’s hard to believe he’d stumbled upon such a radiant angel in a hellhole like this.

 

Overall, he’s the prettiest guy Geoff’s ever seen.

 

And right now, he’s in the perfect position to beat the absolute shit out of him.

 

The hallways at a stand still, everyone seemingly immobilized, still as statues and a thick, all too familiar tension is starting to set in, the same kind that’s always present at any of his fights.

 

His heart's already pounding in his chest, but this time for a very different reason.

 

For a few seconds, not a word is spoken and it’s utterly silent, almost eerie until the timid boy speaks up, actually shaking where he stands and barely managing to stutter through his sentence. He looks absolutely terrified. “Geoff, i-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to- I mean I wasn’t looking when I ran into you, I-i’m sorry.”

 

Licking his lips, Geoff gives him another once over before relaxing. Even if this guy was incredibly cute, he wasn’t about to let his guard down for a pretty face. But seeing as he’s still trembling and looks about ready to piss himself, he can’t really say he feels threatened.

 

It’s quiet for a few more seconds as he analyzes the situation and once Geoff comes to the conclusion it’s safe enough, he speaks, still eyeing the teenager curiously. “What’s your name, gorgeous?”

 

Now, he hadn't exactly meant to say that last part out loud, but it’s definitely worth it to see the way color rises to the boy's cheeks and turns them a flushed red. Geoff decides right then he could never possibly tire watching of him blush.

 

Suddenly bashful, the boy's voice drops to a mumble and his eyes fall to the floor, too sheepish to meet his gaze without burning up even further. It's almost endearing, the way this kid acts so fucking shy and it only seems to make him prettier, which is totally unfair. If it weren't for the silent hallway, he might not have heard his name at all.

 

"I'm, uh. Jack." He nearly whispers, attention still trained on the old scuffed tiles. Jack's eyes dart up once, then again, seemingly alarmed, before he speaks up, startled and concerned. "Geoff, your hands!"

 

Looking down at his fists, Geoff isn't at all surprised to see his knuckles are bleeding again, the scarlet drops making tiny pools on the linoleum. He hadn't even noticed the pain when they’d split, he'd been so distracted by the boy.

 

“Must’ve scraped them falling for you,” Geoff barely manages to say through his smirk and, really, he can’t seem to help himself. As a reward, Jack blushes even harder, face almost completely red when the bell suddenly rings and slowly, the hallway trickles out until it’s just the two of them.

 

Now that everyone’s gone and it’s only them, Jack looks petrified, unmoving as Geoff slowly treads towards him, in a way purposely meant not to startle the poor boy. He stops right in front of him, only a few inches away. He’s close enough that he can see the details in each of the flowers resting on Jack’s head, close enough that he can see him trembling. Close enough that he has to physically restrain himself from reaching out to touch.

 

As he leans forwards, it takes all the self control he has not to tilt his head and kiss him, but somehow he manages. Geoff’s lips barely brush the shell of Jack’s ear as he speaks and even through the small amount of contact, he can still feel it when Jack shudders.

 

“It was nice meeting you, Jack.” Geoff murmurs, his voice smooth and mellow as he takes a tiny step forward, leaving almost no space between them. He can practically feel the heat rolling off Jack in waves and it’s all he can do not to press closer, instead forcing himself to pull away.

 

He’s already walking away by the time Jack breaks out of his trance, just about to turn a corner when the boy pipes up, nervous and unsure. “W-wait! Why didn’t you fight me?”

 

Geoff stops for a second and thinks, mindlessly tracing the bumps and chips in the wall beside him. His hand stops as he turns his head to look over at Jack, a sleepy smile lazily flitting across his lips. “Well, it’d be a shame to ruin such a pretty face, now wouldn’t it?”

 

Forcing himself not to look, Geoff rounds the corner, abandoning his forgotten backpack entirely. Before he’s too far out of earshot, he shouts one last thing down corridor, absolutely certain that Jack’s face must be burning up when the words leave his lips. “Lookin’ forward to next time, doll face!”

 

For a few seconds, Geoff continues to walk, still just as confident and cocky as he’s been all day. But as soon as he’s positive Jack can’t hear him, he takes off running towards the nurse’s office, his sneakers smacking against the floor, because _‘What the fuck just fucking happened?’_ is running through his mind on repeat and for the life of him, he can’t find a single answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything you want to tell me, or if there's a typo, please tell me so I can fix it! And if you want to, check out my tumblr! 
> 
> http://doggirl2626.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *groans and rolls around on the floor* I am not entirely satisfied with this chapter, i honestly don't want to look at it right now, but you guys deserve an update. It's a little shorter than the other one's and not my favorite, but i hope you guys like it anyway.

“What the fuck do you mean he was flirting?!”

 

He winces at Michael's loud outburst and worriedly looks around the cafeteria for any sign that someone’s heard, but calms down when he sees that’s not the case. Once he’s sure no one’s noticed, Jack sheepishly turns back to face his friends, fully expecting a barrage of questions.

 

They’re all looking at him expectantly, expressions a mix between apprehensive, concerned, and curious. Except for Michael, who just looks really fucking pissed.

 

Jack himself is still in a trance, as if his encounter with Geoff was really just a very bizarre, confusing dream. He’d probably pass it off as such if it weren't for the fact that he can still feel the brush of lips against his ear, the hot breath against his neck.

 

Just thinking about it has him blushing and feeling like a furnace, dangerously close to overheating.

 

And if that wasn't enough, he picked up the guy’s bag too, the old beaten up backpack sitting on the bench beside him.

 

“I mean that’s what happened,” Jack tries to explain as Michael grows impatient, looking about ready to snap their table in half if he doesn't get an answer. Since the actual not-fight happened in passing period, rumors have already spread and as far as he can tell, there are about seven different versions so far. “I ran into him on accident and he looked ready to beat the shit out of me before he turned into a- a freaking vixen! I was already apologizing when he started to flirt."

 

For a few seconds, it’s quiet as everyone just takes in the new information and to no surprise, it’s Michael that speaks first, as blunt as he’s ever been. “That literally makes no fucking sense.”

 

From there, it’s the attack he expected, questions upon questions all asking for details, some of which he’s a little less than willing to give. The entire process feels more like an interrogation than anything.

 

He hears Lindsay speak up first, palms pressed flat against the table and looking far too interested and far too determined, like an reporter that's just picked up on a promising lead. “What’d he say to you!?”

 

“Yeah!” Kerry pipes up, a troubling smirk on his face. “Did he sweep you off your feet with his smooth voice and wicked piercings?” His friend asks, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. It prompts a round of laughter, but Jack’s sitting rigid in his seat, cheeks resembling the red roses in the garden.

 

Jack thinks back to being in the hall with Geoff and the way he’d looked so cocky and composed, how he’d spoken so confidently, as if he knew each word would make his knees just a tiny bit weaker. It was undoubted that Geoff had a certain aura, that every pore oozed dominance. You either chose to follow or cower at his feet, stand beside him or fight against him and inevitably lose.

 

Jack had no intention of fighting Geoff, had seen the way kids looked after walking away from one of his fights and had no desire to look like he had just gotten off the chopping block. He’d been more than happy to back down and wait for Geoff to lose interest, hoping to leave the incident unscathed.

 

And physically, Jack had been spared. Emotionally, it felt like he’d been torn to shreds.

 

Generally being the wallflower he was, Jack usually didn’t attract enough attention for someone to actually talk to him, much less flirt, especially as aggressively as Geoff had been doing an hour before.

 

And what was with that anyway? Jack barely even knew Geoff, wouldn't even know his last name if it wasn't constantly whispered in hallways and behind the closed bathroom doors. His head spun just trying to make sense of it all, as if the entire situation was a huge, complicated puzzle and half the pieces were missing.

 

Still cackling, Kerry looks like he's about to cry, ready to choke on his giggles. "Oh my God, was it love at first sight? W-with fucking heart eyes and shit?" He asks and Jack is suddenly gripping the bench he's sitting on with white knuckles, though he can’t remember reaching down to do so.

 

"Kerry, shut up, will ya'?" Ray snaps, getting everyone's attention. "This isn't a fucking joke, dude. Jack can barely talk to anyone other than us, do you have any idea what this must have been like for him?" He's fuming, even angrier than Jack was a few seconds ago, eyes glowering behind the frames of his glasses.

 

“Ray, it- it’s fine, really,” He says in an attempt to soothe him, though it doesn't seem to be working at all. Jack can never stand to see it when his friends are mad at each other, how the atmosphere gets tense and electric before someone breaks and throws a punch or says something they can’t take back. It’s one of the big reasons he’s never around when the groups divided.

 

“No, it’s not! None of us were there to protect you, what if something happened?!” Ray yells, so loud that even Michael looks stunned. Several students turn to look, surprised to hear the usually quiet table erupt the way it had. Everything is suddenly too quiet, the air too heavy with anticipation and suspense, every conversation put on pause as people stare and wait for something to happen.

 

For another few heartbeats, no one says anything and the next thing he knows, it’s his own voice breaking the fragile tension.

 

“You- you don’t think I can protect myself?” Jack says, barely above a whisper, though his words ring loud amongst the silence, thunderous to his own ears. “You think I’m weak?” He knows that’s not what Ray said, but it was implied. In the way he still looked angry at himself, at their friends, as if Jack were made of porcelain and he’d been _this_ close to breaking.

 

He’s once again the center of attention and he _hates_ it, the way his skin crawls under the scrutiny. Just knowing he’s embarrassed himself _again_ , that everyone must think he’s a fucking coward, a wimp.

 

He can feel his himself shaking, a familiar pressure behind his eyes as tears threaten to fall. Forcing them back, Jack presses the palm of his hand against the socket, almost painfully, the other gripping tight to the end of the table as he wills himself to _stop crying._

 

Ray’s face falls immediately, regret and guilt shadowing his features like dark storm clouds coming up to cover the sun. Everyone else looks like they’ve been frozen, only looking on with wide eyes as Ray tries to backtrack. “What? No, dude, that’s not what I meant, it’s just that-”

 

“You know what?” Jack says, voice shaky as he speaks. “It’s fine, I just- I need to be alone right now, ok? I-I can’t deal with this.” And without another word, he stands, taking both his backpack and Geoff’s before he moves to leave, ignoring the way his friends rush to follow and start to call after him, instead sprinting out the door to avoid their rampant apologies.

 

His footfalls echo in the barren hallway as Jack makes a beeline for the nearest exit, the only place on his mind the garden back behind the science building, wanting nothing more to bask in it’s comforting quiet.

 

At the back of his mind, Jack knows he’s being stupid, that the way he’s acting is irrational. That small part of his consciousness knowing he’s misread the situation and made a mistake, but a bigger part of him doesn't care anymore, just wants to run and get away from the problem instead of actually fixing it.

 

By now, Jack knows the way so well, he doesn't need to concentrate too much on where he’s going so much as making sure not to run into anyone, virtually on autopilot as he breezes through the school’s double doors and out into the wide courtyard.

 

The school’s surrounded by a tall steel fence, the only way in a wrought iron gate. The front lawn is spotted with a handful of trees, but covered in teens as they lounge like cats in the midday heat. It’s loud and rowdy and there are just _so many_ people, it’s overwhelming just walking by. Or in his case, running.

 

Either way, Jack tries his best not to draw attention to himself as he moves past the gathered hoard of students, following the worn concrete path that leads back around the main building, one he’s walked countless times before.

 

The science building stands tall at the corner of the school's property, completely hiding the garden, nonexistent unless you actually knew to look for it.

 

Jostling the rusted gate, Jack opens it with little effort and slips inside. Closing it behind him, the garden’s serenity surrounds him immediately and puts him at ease.

 

He just stands for a while, eyes closed as he breaths in the fresh, flowery scent, a natural fragrance better than anything you could find in any bottle on the shelf of a department store. It’s almost addictive and Jack narrows it down to the pollen just blurring his senses and making his thoughts foggy.

 

Taking his place underneath the cherry blossom and stroking the soft grass beneath him, Jack allows himself relax against the tree’s rough bark, staring up at the canopy as if it offers the answers to all the world's problems. Or hopefully his, at least.

 

Once again, looking back on what happened, he over exaggerated, yeah, but he wasn’t too unjustified. Even if Ray hadn’t called him delicate, Jack knew that’s what he meant.

 

He was the shyest out of everyone else in the group and it didn’t take much to bother him. Jack was sensitive and reserved and it took a lot for him to open up when something was wrong. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, where he’d gotten upset over something so seemingly insignificant and stormed off.

 

It didn’t take a lot to put two and two together and see what was trying to be said.

 

“I don’t wanna think about this anymore.” He mutters to himself, squeezing his eyes shut tight before opening them again and forcing himself to enjoy in the warm sunlight trickling in through the tree’s canopy.

 

At the back of his mind, he wishes he could just fade away, become as invisible as he felt back when he was a freshmen. In the peaceful solitude, finally calm, it wasn’t long before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack, what are you doing? You have classes, the day is not done! What happened to 5th and 6th period? 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you're still interested in the story, i know my updates are really slow (no matter how i try to motivate myself), but please keep faith in me.
> 
> My tumblr, if any of you are interested. http://doggirl2626.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, guys. Sorry for my abrupt hiatus a lot of stuff happened in the past few months that kept me busy, but the 5th chapter is here and the next one is already planned! 
> 
> But I hope you like this chapter, I think it came out well.

“I’m in love!” Geoff proclaimed, throwing himself onto the table and efficiently making himself the center of attention. It might’ve been a little rude interrupting Gavin, but right now, Gavin could go fuck himself for all he cared.

 

 

“Again?” Meg asked cheerfully, having learned it was better to humor Geoff rather than question him when he stormed in with something new to share. Today, her hair is dyed a vibrant purple.

 

 

“Why yes, Meg, again.” He says proudly, seating himself beside Griffon, his trusted second in command and the only person keeping him sane enough to actually run this crew. She’s also his ex girlfriend, but that’s besides the point.

 

 

“You gotta name this time, right?” Miles laughs, popping a grape into his open mouth and chewing. “I mean, last time you were in love with this one guy and just pinned over him for a week instead of asking him out.” He swallows. “You didn't even know his name until Barbara found out for you.”

 

 

“Miles, may I remind you,” He starts, leaning across the short space between them. Miles is already shoving another grape past his lips, looking amused as Geoff pulls on his boss persona. “You were head over heels for Kerry when you first saw him and almost ran into a fucking wall you were so busy staring.”

 

 

“And what’s that have to do with you and this new mysterious lover of yours?” Miles counters, hoping to subtly change the course of conversation.

 

 

Arching a brow, Geoff speaks, his tone calm and smooth, the beginnings of a smile on his lips. “Because I've already talked to Jack when I've known him for a day and you’ve done nothing to get Kerry’s attention in the past three months.”

 

 

“Ohhh!” Arryn, Barbara, and Gavin chorus as his smile turns into a grin. Miles’ complexion darkens to that of a cherry, blotchy red spots blooming on his cheeks.

 

 

A second later Miles speaks, looking annoyed and surly. “Fine, you have all the confidence in the world, good for you. And your being such a smug motherfucker about this because what, you got this guy’s number?”

 

 

Now Geoff’s never been a good liar and when faced with five curious faces and a pissed off Miles, it’s either fake it till’ ya make it or abandon ship and he’s never been one for either of those options.

 

 

“Yep and he was more than happy to give it to me.” He tries his best to make the lie sound real, but even to his own ears, it sounds fake.

 

 

“Bullshit.” Griffon states, calling him out a second later, not even hesitating. Her hands are folded on the table as she stares him down with cold, calculating eyes and Geoff’s easily more intimidated by her then he’s ever been of Burnie.

 

 

There are a lot of advantages to having someone know you the way Griffon knows Geoff, but being able to tell when you're lying through your teeth isn't one of them.

 

 

And of course, Griffon’s judgement is law and a second later, everyone’s calling him out.

 

 

“Geoff, did you even actually talk to the guy?” Arryn's accuses, jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

 

 

Batting her hand away, Geoff scoffs before resting his head on the table, using his crossed arms as a cushion. “Of course I talked to him, I’m not a total liar.”

 

 

“And what’d you tell him, Mr. Confident?” Miles asks innocently, chin resting in the palm his hand, fingers covering his mouth in a weak attempt to hide his growing smile. If his stupid smirk wasn't gone in two seconds, Geoff had no problem giving Miles a hand. A back hand, that is.

 

 

Instead, pressing his face into the cradle of his arms further, Geoff mutters a reply.

 

 

“Mind speaking up there, boss?” Gavin questioned nonchalantly, as trustworthy as the Cheshire Cat with his mile-long grin. Geoff's known Gavin since he was only a scrawny freshman and even though he’s changed a lot in the last three years, he’s still the little shit he’s always been.

 

 

Once again, he answers, though the response is whispered and quieter than before.

 

 

“Goddammit, Geoff, stop bein’ a wuss and answer the question!” Barbara spits, her tone dripping with impatience.

 

 

Lifting his head as if it were a 1-ton weight, Geoff’s eyes are still fixed on the table. Right now, he’d rather memorize the scratches and stains etched onto the plastic than actually speak.

 

 

Ruffling his hair, he’s still not looking at his crew when he speaks. “Well uh- when we first meet, I might have threatened him with bodily harm?” Geoff winces. “And then I ended up calling him gorgeous.”

 

 

Silence. Then-

 

 

“Geoff, what the fuck!?” Griffon yells over Miles’ cackling, the rest of the crew in similar hysterics.

 

 

“He ran me over in the hallway, how was I supposed to know he wasn’t trying to fight me!?” He tries to defend through a badly timed voice crack, but Miles it’s hard to speak at all when Miles is howling like a hyena.

 

 

Already flustered and quickly turning red, Geoff snaps at Miles, “Would you please shut up!?”

 

 

“But this is gold!” Miles manages to get out between fits of laughter. “Sure, Kerry doesn't not know I exist, but at least he doesn't think I wanna beat the shit out of ‘im!” He says before going back to his giggles.

 

 

“That poor kid must be so confused, oh my god. Geoff, I can’t believe you did that!” Arryn scolds, the only person other than Griffon who’s not laughing at him.

 

 

Geoff wishes she was. It’s easier being laughed at for his mistakes than it is to have them pointed out over and over.

 

 

“Ahh, I know, I know, ok?!” He growls, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing at his temples. The last thing he needs right now is a migraine, but if the throbbing pain behind his eyes means anything, that’s exactly what he’s getting.

 

 

“Well, ‘I know’ isn’t good enough, Geoff.” Arryn huffs, the way a disappointed mother would. “You're gonna make it up to him whether you want to or not.”

 

 

“How?!” Geoff whines defeatedly, throwing his hands up then letting his head thunk back against the table a second later, immediately regretting the decision.

 

 

Hiding the face in the cover of his arms as his head starts to throb, Geoff speaks, voice once again muffled. “I don’t know anything about him, how am I supposed to make it up to him?”

 

 

“W-wait, you-,” Gavin gasps, speaking for the first time since he started laughing. “You said his name was Jack, right? The tall ginger with glasses?”

 

 

Geoff’s head snaps up, eyes wide as he gives Gavin his full attention. “How the fuck did you know that?”

 

 

“He works at the arcade. You know, the one I’m always trying to get ‘cha to go to?” He hums, expression smug. “Maybe you should ‘ave gone with me all those times invited you.”

 

 

“See, Geoff, now you have the chance to woo your beloved, to serenade and sweep ‘im off his feet,” Barbara proclaims dramatically, going so far as to jump on the table for the sake of flair and nearly stepping on Arryn’s pizza. With one hand on her hip and the other pointed towards the sky, she looks like she’s posing for the cover of one of those cheesy romance novels.

 

 

All she’s missing is the scantily clad woman to drool over her and Barb would be set.

 

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to be?” Geoff chuckles as Barbara continues to pose.

 

 

“It’s your whiny ass sweeping Jack off his feet, isn't it obvious?” She replies smoothly, looking off into the distance as if she were the heroine in a great adventure. “I’m giving you a demonstration, take notes, my pupil.”

 

 

“Barb, get off the table, please.”

 

 

At Griffon’s request, she does, looking incredibly pleased with her performance. Gavin applauds her and Barbara takes a quick bow, dipping her head and putting on a big smile.

 

 

“Alright, so I know where to find him, now what the fuck am I supposed to say?” Geoff retorts, brushing away Barbara’s little production.

 

 

“You’re going to ask him out, obviously.” Meg chirps, ever the optimist.

 

 

He scoffs, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “After the stunt I pulled, he’ll be running out the back door before I get the chance to say anything.”

 

 

“Not if Gavin’s there with you, he won't.” Meg counters, as chipper as she’s ever been.

 

 

“Wot’?! How’s my ugly mug supposed to help?” Gavin squawks.

 

 

“If Jack sees someone he knows, maybe he won't freak out first, ask questions later.” Meg shrugs. “I mean, you go to the arcade all the time, right?”

 

 

“And how do you know that’s gonna work?” Geoff asks, rightfully skeptical. If this meetup heads south, they’ll be smashing any change he might have had with Jack in the first place.

 

 

Meg grins and though he trusts her immensely, it still makes him nervous.

 

 

“I guess you’ll find out tomorrow.”

 

 

The bell rings abruptly, and the group slowly disbands, but as he walks away, Geoff can’t help but think he’s made a huge mistake. He hopes he’s wrong.

~•o•~

“Ok, look, I know why Gavin’s here, but why do I have to be here?” Miles asks, or rather, whines.

 

 

“Because I’m gonna prove to you that I’m ‘Mr. Confident.’” Geoff says mockingly, straightening the collar of his jacket as they approach the arcade, though with each step he can feel his facade start crumbling faster and faster.

 

 

In his pockets, Geoff’s hands are starting to sweat. Each step is getting progressively slower as their destination comes into view and for the first time in weeks, he’s legitimately nervous.

 

 

It’s spring, but the remnants of winter are still evident in the occasional breeze, the noticeable chill enough to make him shiver through the leather’s comfort.

 

 

Ahead of them, Gavin is practically skipping, seemingly oblivious to the cold in his sleeveless shirt and skinny jeans. He and Miles trail behind him at a leisurely pace, dirt clouds in their wake as their sneakers scuff the dusty sidewalk.

 

 

“What the hell am I even supposed to do when we get there?” Miles complains, fake gagging before kicking at a nearby pebble. “Watch you flirt with him? What am I even supposed to do?”

 

 

Geoff watches the stone skid into an empty lot nearby, eyes trained on the patch of grass it disappeared to.

 

 

“I don’t know, play one of the arcade games or something, I don’t care.” Geoff shrugs. “You just gotta be there when I ask him out. You can fuck off when I get his number.”

 

 

“Can’t believe I'm wasting my Saturday doing this.” Miles grumbles under his breath, but the remark goes completely ignored by Geoff.

 

 

They’re here.

 

 

Standing in front of the old arcade, he can’t remember a time he felt as anxious as he does now.

 

 

‘This is stupid, why am I freaking out over this? I’ve asked guys out before, why should this guy be any different?’ Geoff thinks in an attempt to relax.

 

 

But for some reason, he just really, really wants Jack to say yes.

 

 

“Well, wot’ are we waiting for? C'mon!” Gavin says with a grin and that’s all he gets before the younger teen rushes through the front doors. Even if Gavin’s supposed to look intimidating with his piercings and dark clothes, he can't help acting like a child sometimes.

 

 

“Well?” Miles asks, raising an eyebrow at him. “Are you ready or not?”

 

 

He glares at him, but the look quickly falters when the situation really dawns on him.

 

 

It’s now or never.

 

 

With a deep breath, Geoff nods and steps inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always pray for faster updates, the story isn't canceled, I'm just slow :p
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> To those first few people that had to deal with the weird spacing, I'm sorry.
> 
> EDIT: I changed the name of the guy Geoff was beating up, but it's important for the plot later, so..


End file.
